This is a pilot study of the effect of a GNRH analog-leuprolide - on women with uncontrolled seizures despite maximal doses of anticonvulsant medication. It is a placebo controlled, crossover study whose end point will be observed changes in seizure frequency/severity in treated compared to placebo time periods.